Isolation and purification of the components of the Mycoplasma capricolum phosphotransferase system (PTS) by conventional biochemical methods, namely ammonium sulfate fractionation and column chromatography using DEAE, Carboxymethyl-Biogel and Hydroxylapatite columns. Purification and characterization on the components will involve gel electrophoresis, eletrophocusing and amino acid analysis. Distribution of the PTS among mycoplasmas. A survey of the occurrence of this system in mycoplasma and mycoplasma-like organisms will be continued. Thus far the system has been found in glucose fermenting species of Mycoplasma, two Spiroplasma organisms and the Corn Stunt Organisms (CSO). Complementation studies between the components of the mycoplasma PTS and those of other mycoplasmas and other bacteria (i.e., E. coli, S. aureus, Arthrobacter pyridonalis and Enterobactar aerogenes).